


jaskier gets cursed (fanart)

by aelisheva



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Gen, Treat - Art - Freeform, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: A (image described) Witcher fanart treat for the 2020 Trick Or Treat Exchange.Done for the prompt: "Jaskier pisses off a witch and gets cursed, and now Geralt and Yen have to figure out how to fix it."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	jaskier gets cursed (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prim_the_Amazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_the_Amazing/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, Prim_the_Amazing! I hope you enjoy this extra treat. I usually do fic, so it was fun trying something different. I hope this art isn't too bad, lol.

  


[image description: fanart for netflix's tv adaption of "the witcher." jaskier has just been turned into a tan and white ferret by an angry witch's curse. yennefer, who's wearing a poufy black and purple dress, holds jaskier the ferret in her hands. geralt looks on from next to her. both humans are smirking at the grumpy ferret's misfortune. end id]


End file.
